


That'll Be $4.20 (But You Can Have My Love For Free)

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barista!Stiles, Christmas!AU, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the barista at the coffee shop Derek frequents, and after they start talking via messages on Derek's coffee cups, Stiles gets the courage to tell Derek he likes him, and Derek asks him out. </p><p>Stiles' Christmas that year just got a whole lot better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That'll Be $4.20 (But You Can Have My Love For Free)

**Author's Note:**

> I did this drabble for the Sterek Secret Santa two christmases ago.

The coffee shop is decked in Christmas decorations, the Christmas music is blasting over speakers, and with four weeks left until Christmas, and only two days after Thanksgiving, Stiles thinks it’s a little early for the Christmas spirit, but there’s nothing he can do about it, and the boss thinks it brings in the business, and after two days of a decked out coffee shop, Stiles thinks she might be right.  
And the crowd and the constant Christmas music and the bright, in your face decorations are driving Stiles insane. And he would be this close to just throwing up his hands and quitting to get away from it all, except for one part of it.

Or really, one person.  
All Stiles knows is that his name is Derek, he’s the most beautiful person Stiles has seen in his life, and that he blushes when Stiles gives him a compliment, with something as little as he liked the suit Derek was wearing that day. And it was adorable. 

Stiles had never had a real conversation with the guy, and already he had a crush. He liked the guy, and maybe sometimes he left little notes on the guys coffee cup when he was feeling courageous enough to do so. Like ‘my favorite color is orange’ or ‘I love comic books’ and on the next one ‘Spiderman is my favorite. He wins hands down’ or even ‘I love coffee, but only after I put tons of sugar in it’ and on the next, ‘obviously you don’t have that problem’ in reference to his usual black coffee order. 

It’s little stupid things, whether a phrase or a fact about himself, ‘I’m 20. No reason for telling you that, telling you just cause’ and so on. It had started months back, when Stiles thought it would be cute and fun and make Derek smile, which he caught him doing on more than one occasion, and Derek never asked him to stop or looked annoyed by it, or said anything about the little messages, so Stiles continued to do it when he could. 

And then, after a few days into the Holiday cheer that surrounded the coffee shop, Stiles went to clean up Derek’s table an saw writing on Derek’s receipt. It read: ‘Stiles - Spiderman is my favorite too’ and Stiles ducked his head down to hide his grin. 

So then, for the next four weeks leading up to Christmas, when Derek came in either everyday or every other day, he left a message for Stiles as well. 

It became a thing between them. As if they were having conversations now. Stiles would make Derek’s coffee, would leave message on it, and Derek would leave a message for Stiles on his table - that Stiles made sure to get himself, or if he couldn’t one of his coworkers would hand over the message with raised eyebrows and a smirk. 

And when it was about a week left until Christmas, Stiles had decided to be bold and wrote ‘I like you. A lot. Romantically’ on Derek’s coffee cup, and he was nervous and fidgeting the whole time Derek was sitting there, even though he didn’t look over once, too cowardly to see Derek’s reaction. 

It was funny, they had rarely actually talked to each other, with words coming out of their mouths and facing each other in conversation, nothing beyond Derek ordering and paying for his coffee and some small talk like how the whether was outside that day or Stiles giving Derek small compliments, but on paper - or well, cups - in writing, they had talked plenty, and Stiles felt like he already knew quite a bit about Derek. Enough that he wanted more with the guy. And he only hoped that Derek wanted the same.

Stiles was so nervous his palms were sweating, but he still stopped Erica from going over and cleaning up Derek’s table, not even trying to bother to try and hide how nervous he was. Erica raised an eyebrow as she looked at him and smirked. “You finally tell him you want to jump his bones?”

“Not quite in that way, but yes,” Stiles shrugged off his embarrassment, glaring at Erica, who just chuckled. 

“Go get ‘em, tiger,” She winked, and Stiles huffed as she pushed out from behind the counter. 

Derek could have written a rejection on his receipt for all Stiles knew. In twenty seconds time he could be standing there in the middle of a coffee shop broken hearted. 

Walking slowly, Stiles went over to Derek’s usual table, and squeezed his eyes shut as he reached for the receipt, snatching it up quickly. 

When he opened his eyes, a girl was looking at him like he was a weirdo, and Stiles scowled, turning away from her gaze, breathing in deeply and finding the strength to look down at the receipt. 

‘I like you, too, Stiles. Romantically,’ Stiles read, ‘Go out with me?’ 

And below that was Derek’s phone number. 

And Stiles admits it, he totally squealed and jumped up and down in the middle of the coffee shop, grin stretched wide on his face, elated and happy and excited. 

When he calmed down enough to look around, several people were staring at him. Stiles cleared his throat, said “excuse me,” and went back behind the counter, carefully tucking the receipt with Derek’s phone number on it. 

He couldn’t stop grinning for the rest of his shift, and he didn’t even care when his cheeks started to hurt. 

=*=

Because Stiles was too anxious to talk with Derek over the phone, he texted him instead. The first thing he text Derek was, ‘Yes, I’ll go out with you - Stiles’ and then Stiles buried it under his pillow and tried to go to sleep, hoping he’d find the courage to look at it come morning.

And the next morning, the text back from Derek said, ‘Great. You okay with dinner and a movie?’

‘Yes! :)’ Stiles texted back immediately. 

‘Text me your address and pick you up at 6 tonight?’ Derek texted back.

Stiles agreed to the time and texted him his address, and he couldn’t contain his smile, couldn’t stop the small flail he let out. 

He was going on a date tonight with Derek Hale. 

Fuck, Stiles had to figure out something to wear. This called for Lydia’s expertise. Stiles flung himself out of his bed and called Lydia as he rushed to make breakfast and get on with figuring out what to wear. 

=*=

With Lydia’s help, Stiles was ready for his date by 5:30, and looked pretty snazzy too in expensive jeans, nice dress shoes, a dark blue v-neck shirt, and a black cardigan over it. His hair was artfully styled, done by Lydia of course. 

And Derek was right on time at 6 o’clock, which told Stiles that Derek was just as eager for this date as he was, and that made Stiles even more excited. 

Now, Stiles had only ever seen Derek in nice suits, so when he opened the door to see Derek in light, tight designer jeans with black dress shoes and a long sleeved purple henley, looking drop dead gorgeous, with his beard trimmed a little and his hair obvious gelled, Stiles breath caught in his throat.

“Wow,” Stiles whispered, words caught in his throat. “You look amazing.”

“You too,” Derek cleared his throat. “You look amazing, too.” 

Stiles blushed and looked down, biting his lip. 

“So, shall we?” Derek turned and held out his arm to Stiles, who nodded and slid his arm into Derek’s, feeling his heart speed up. 

“We shall,” Stiles said, and closed his door behind him, making sure to lock it.

=*=

“Oh my god, that was movie was the worst, don’t deny!” Stiles said as he and Derek walked up the steps to his apartment. 

“It was not,” Derek said, shaking his head as they stopped at Stiles’ door, Stiles turning around so they were facing each other. 

“Oh please! It was so cliché, all of it! It followed the classic formula of action, heterosexual romance splashed here and there, the big bad guy getting his just rewards and the good guy saving the say and getting the girl, the camera panning out as they kiss in the rain, all bruised and battered from the epic final fight,” Stiles drew in a breath, ending his rant. 

Derek was smiling warmly at him, and he shrugged, conceding Stiles’ point. “Okay, you’re right. But I thought it had some style.”

“Not much,” Stiles snorted, and then he noticed how close Derek was to him, and his heart speed up as he realized where they were, that this was a date and not a debate about a crappy Hollywood movie, and that this could end in kissing. Or more. Stiles gulped as Derek reached up and cupped Stiles’ cheek in his hand, brushing it with his thumb. Stiles gasped as he looked into Derek’s eyes.

“You have the most beautiful eyes,” Derek murmured, looking straight into them as he stepped forward a little bit closer. 

“Really?” Stiles squeaked, thinking that Derek was the one with the beautiful eyes, not him. But he guessed it all depended on your perspective.

“I’ve wanted to tell you that since I met you,” Derek murmured, and his hand moved down to Stiles’ neck, and he took one more step into Stiles’ personal space, and Stiles felt his eyelids flutter halfway closed and Derek leaned toward him, his lips close to his. 

“Yeah?” Stiles breathed.

“Mhm,” Derek nodded. “They’re this beautiful shade of brown, but at times they look almost gold, like the sun. They’re beautiful eyes.”

“You flatter me,” Stiles swallowed past the lump in his throat, tilting his head forward to get so close to Derek’s lips that they brushed together when he talked.

“It’s just what I think,” Derek shrugged, and Stiles gasped at the tingles he felt along his lips. 

“I’m in serious danger of falling for you,” Stiles whispered, looking up into Derek’s eyes that were so very close to his own, and Stiles should be freaking out right now. This was their first date, they hadn’t had a real, face to face conversation until tonight. Feeling this way so quickly - although, in a way it had been months as Stiles had started to feel something way before Derek had asked him out - should be scaring him, should be scaring Derek, honestly, but it wasn’t.

Derek only nodded in response, his lips dragging against Stiles', teasing. “Me, too.”

Stiles gasped at that, happy that he wasn’t alone in feeling this way. 

And then he surged forward and brought them into a proper kiss, and Derek moaned, grabbed him around his waist to kiss back eagerly. The kiss was hot, fast, passionate as their tongues met in the middle, deepening the kiss, heads tilting to the side to make their lips fit just right. 

Stiles only pulled back well into the kiss to gasp out, “Would you like to come in?” 

And Stiles found himself grinning when Derek nodded eagerly and said, “Yeah, yeah I’d like that.”

And then they were stumbling back into his apartment, kisses eager, hands everywhere as got lost in each other, as if they were the only two people left in the world.

It was pretty safe to say that Stiles and Derek had a very Happy Christmas that year, and all the Christmases that came after.


End file.
